Beacons Vengeance
by TheFishKing
Summary: He was in the stadium when it happened. It wants justice. It wants Vengeance on those who caused all of this. Nothing can stop the Ghost Rider when it's mad and oh boy is he MAD!


**_I do not own RWBY or Ghost Rider_**

 ** _I am dyslexic and doing this for fun so don't hold spelling or grammar against me I will try to find all the mistakes I can Thanks The fish king_**

He was in the stadium when it happened. He knows what is going to come back with all the fear that had just been released because of this. His mind was not tricked by any of the illusions of the day, no, the power that rested inside of him prevented that. He could feel the rage of the divine creature that he plays host for well up in his body, it wants out, and it wants justice. It wants Vengeance. Standing, he made his way outside not even bothering to look at the Nevermore that was being taken out by the students that had been fighting in the tournament minutes before. He casually walked through the crowds of panicking people not slowing about the attack, after all he was going to put an end to all of this. As he exited the arena he saw General Ironwood talking to several students.

"…No one will fault you" before he could enter his airship a new voice broke the silence, ruining his coolness.

"Ironwood, I'm letting you know now to have all your people stay out of my way because I'm going after the people who caused this" everyone present was shocked at this man's directness with the general.

"Excuse me, but who are you to tell me to do such a thing?" Ironwood was mad that's was for sure, but his voice betrayed confusion as well. Oddly Ruby answered before the man could

"That's Johnny Blaze he a motorcycle stuntman… what? Yang likes him"

"Sorry Mr. Blaze, I can't let a civilian help"

"I'm no civilian. I am a man who made a deal with Mephisto" at this point a strange fire began to wrap around the man, and everyone took a step back "I was made his bounty hunter, I was made the vessel for the fallen Angel of Justice" the fire grow to envelop his whole body "I was made into the mortal shell for the now Spirit of Vengeance" the fire disappeared, revealing his form, his voice deep and echoy "I am the Ghost Rider" the group stared at what stood in front of them. The leather jacket he was wearing was now decorated with spikes, a metal chain coated in demonic fire wrapped itself over his shoulder and chest, but by far the most disturbing sight was his head. Void of flesh, his skull was enveloped in fire. No one spoke just stared, Nora raised her Scroll and took a quick photo. The Rider turned to Ruby Rose and suddenly spoke.

"Your Soul is pure" Ruby had absolutely no idea how to respond to that, so she simply thanked the Rider. Instead of responding he simply raised his hand and using his gloved fingers he let out one long whistle. Out of no wear a motorcycle came speeding up to him. The bike was completely normal at first until the Rider touched it. As his hands wrapped around the handle bar the bike was wrapped in the same fire of hell that surrounded him. The front wheel grew longer its supports morphed into chains, the body stretched and became solid chrome, with a melted look, a decretive skull adorned the front. The fire of hell surrounded the wheels and spewed from the skulls eyes. On the side rested a demonic looking shotgun.

Mounting the bike the Rider took off, leaving a trail of fire behind him as he went over the edge of the stadium. Instead of falling he drove down the side defying all laws of the universe. Minutes passed before a new voice broke the silence.

"Sir, what in Oum's name was that?!" looking at the origin the voices were revealed to have belonged to one of the pilots for the general's ship.

"I have absolutely no idea, Captain. But I'm damn glad he's on are side… Oh and tell everyone to stay out of his way"

"Sir, HOW should I tell them? I mean how do I describe what he is?"

"Just tell them if they see a guy with a flaming skull to go the other direction"

"…Yes Sir!"

By this point the Rider had reach the bottom of the stadium's crystal that kept it afloat. Launching himself off the crystal the Rider landed in the courtyard of Beacon and immediately drew his shotgun and began to shoot any Grimm that he came across, of course he know about the dragon, but it was still in the sky nothing he could do about that yet. Soon he started to find the terrorist that were attacking, his senses told him that each one he saw was guilty of crimes, but were not guilty enough to gain his attention. Dismounting his bike, the Rider unwrapped the chain from around his torso and began to spin it over head. Releasing his hold, the chain flew at one of the members of the White Fang. Due to the fire that surrounded it the chain passed through the man body unhampered by the Aura that had surrounded him. The man had no time to even have his life flash before his eyes before the fire of damnation engulfed him. At this point all the present members of the Fang were staring at the Ghost Rider in fear. Soon they open fire with all the weapons they had yet none had any effect on him. This only proceeded to annoy the Rider, who simply raised his shotgun and fired at three of the grunts. As the shell impacted the men's comrades could only stare in horror as their friend's head were turned to pudding before their very eyes. Some of the members revealed to have the great super power of all, common sense, and simply ran the other direction then proceeded to unload everything they had on the monster that stood before them. The Dust rounds had little to no effect on the man in front of them as only the divine could truly hurt him. But one of the men did annoy him more than the rest, it seemed that this man had no common courtesy and was perfectly aiming for the Rider crouch. The Rider ran faster than the man could see up to him and grabbed him and to the horror of all those present, the man with the flaming skull ripped the White Fang member's skull out and beat him to death with it. To attempted to save his friend a White Fang member with pink hair hit the Rider over the head with a metal bat which melted on impact, grabbing the man by the back of the neck the Rider ripped out his spine, killing him instantly. The Rider was not yet done with the spine he coated it in his hell fire turning it into a demonic spine and whipped it as hard as he could at one of the mechs the Fang had stolen. Due to his supernatural strength, the spine shot right through the mech and several Grimm before embedding itself in a wall, where it would stay for the rest of the night. He did not care, no a soul as blacker than he has ever seen caught his interest around the corner… in the school's library. He slowly walked toward one of the open windows. What he saw and heard angered him.

"I will make it my mission to destroy everything you love" before the Rider could act a new voice caught his attention

"Blake!... No" the blond girl watched as the man ready himself to stab the Faunus girl and the blonde ready herself to fight. Before either of them could attack their target the Rider decided to speak up.

"Adam Taurus, you are guilty" the three living beings present stared in fear of the demon that stood in front of them.  
"I don't know who the Fuck you are, but I am not guilty. Those humans that hate us are the ones that are guilty, who are you to judge, human?" the monster began to advance its voice deepening further and echoing even more.

"Maybe so, but you soul is black and filled with sin. You harm the innocent for false justice..." suddenly he began to laugh "and I'm no human... I'm much much worse I am the Ghost Rider spirit of Vengeance" at this point Adam had enough, he charged at the man and plunged Wilt into his chest, right where his heart should be. The Rider simply laughed harder. Everyone's eyes widened as the wound did absolutely nothing. Angered, Adam drew his blade out of the Rider just to have it melt. The three living warriors present eyes widened even more if they could, that is if you could see the leader of the White Fangs eyes. Out of fear Adam offloaded serval rounds into the Rider's face. Once again this had absolutely no effect on the insane angel. Chuckling the Rider grabbed the man by the neck and ripped his mask off revealing his eyes, which wear wide in fear.

"Adam Taurus, consider my eyes and feel the pain of the innocent that you caused" the strength of the beast that was holding him was to great and with little effort their eyes locked. Adam could feel all the pain that he had caused, all the death that was his fault, and he screamed in agony. It lasted for what felt like an eternity, but soon there was no more his soul itself was gone. With that the Rider dropped the sinner. Turning to Blake and Yang, who was now at her side having moved during the events of Adam's demise.  
"You are guilty as well" the two girls prepared for a fight fearing for the cat girl's life "but you regret it your working on redemption, you shall not be punished" the girls relaxed.

"W…What did you do to him?" even though Blake hated the man that was laying in front of her, she would never wish what had happened to Adam on anyone. The Rider chuckled

"My Penance Stare forces the guilty to feel the pain of all of the innocent people they hurt then it destroys their soul" with that he whistles once again, summoning his bike. As the bike arrived he quickly mounted and speed out of the room.

"Yang, look at Adam's eyes they look like drying magma… Yang!" Turning to her partner Blake suddenly realized that Yang's eyes were large stars.

"That is the coolest bike ever!" shaking her head Cat Faunus sighed at her partner's shenanigans. The Rider continued to ride and kill for several more minutes until he felt it a truly evil soul blacker then anything he had felt in a long time. Turning his gaze up the Rider could see the origin of the power atop the tower in the middle of the battel field, a fight was happening up there. One of them had the magic of the fall … no matter it wouldn't affect him, it was too weak. True the magic of the maidens was strong, but it would take all four to take him down, two just to hinder him. Revving his motorcycle, he speeds up towards the rower and up the wall, on the opposite side he could feel Ruby as well just slightly below him. As he reached the top he drew his demonic shotgun and blasted an arrow out of the air saving the innocent one. Cinder could only stare in shock at what had just arrived. Dismantling the Rider wiggled his finger at Cinder.

"Ne eh eh" Cinder acted before the flaming demon guy could. Charging she slashed at his left shoulder aiming to chop of his head. As the blade contacted the man's skull it simply shatters as the dust could not stand his demonic fire. Realizing that she could no longer rely on her weapons, Cinder fired a large blast of magic at the hunter. Her eyes widened in complete glee as he was engulfed in her magic fire. But in a moment, all her happiness was gone as a figure appeared in the fire and a hearty chuckle came from the beast.

"Your magic is no were near as powerful enough to harm me, false Fall Maiden" this confused Ruby so she leaned close to Pyrrha.

"Did he just say Fall Maiden as in the story of the seasons?"

"Yeah, the maidens exist..." the Spartan quickly realized what she had just said "Um Ruby you can't tell anyone okay!" Ruby blinked several times before smiling wide giving of the most innocent vibe ever.

"Of Course, Pyrrha!" Pyrrha sighed loving the fact that the younger girls was so willing to keep secrets. by this point Cinder was running out of options in this fight nothing she did even fazed him.

"Why does my magic do nothing to you?!" the anger in her voice was evident.

"Simple, your fire is just fire, mine is the fire of hell itself" before she could even move the Rider had grabbed her by the face forcing her lips into a pucker and exclaimed.

"Cinder Fall, your soul is stained with the blood on the innocent, feel their pain" and with that Cinder's mind and soul was plunged into the pain of all of those who were effected by her actions. Unlike Adam, Cinder's body went with her soul as the Rider engulfed it in his fire sending all she is down to hell for her sins that were not yet atoned for. The magic of the Fall Maiden sprang through the air and out of Beacon in search of a true host. Several seconds passed without anyone uttering a word till Ruby spoke up, as Pyrrha had passed out due to her injures.

"Um Mr. Rider, what are you going to do about that?" she pointed at the massive dragon Grimm that was latch onto the tower watching the fight. The Rider turned in response and looked into the young girl's silver eyes.

"Within your eyes you hold a power related to mine feel deep in yourself for holy light and draw it out" Ruby knew there was no point in arguing with the fallen angel. She searched deep within herself, but could feel nothing. Sensing this, the Rider added "Use the anger and sadness you felt when your mother died for the people who caused this KILLED Summer Rose" that was the final straw that information pushed her over the edge. Ruby's eyes grew wide and silver angel wings sprouted from the young girl's eyes.

The Dragon Grimm screech in pain as it froze. Due to the great stress that it put on her body, Ruby passed out. Even the Rider was effected; his fire being put out for several moments due to the Holy energy that the pure of heart had used. Once his fire reignited the Rider generated a scythe of massive size out of his hell fire. Bringing the scythe to the side of the dragon's neck it completely wrapped around the side, with one quick yank the massive dragon head plummeted to the ground crashing into the courtyard, crushing several White Fang members. Not even bothering to turning around the Rider addressed Wiess Schnee who had finally made it to the top of the tower thanks to her airstep glyph.  
"Get them to safety" before Wiess could even reply the man had gotten back on his bike and drove down the tower's wall. No longer bothering with the small-time sinners or Grimm he passed the Rider drove down into the street of Vale intent on leaving. But before he could he felt four souls each marked with sin. Turning the corner, he found four huntsmen known to be team CRDL, they were getting ready to defile a female Faunus. Before there leader could even act on his primal intent Dove screamed in pain as a shell of the demonic shotgun destroyed his chest, as he dissolved from the demonic fire that burned within his now hollow chest he pointed at the Rider and gave his 'friends' one finally message.

"Run…" of course the remaining three members of his team were simply too stupid and angry to heed their friend's final warning. The three idiots let go of the women, who quickly scrambled into hiding behind a dumpster and charged the man, there leader not even bothering to pull up his pants. The Rider brought out his chain and before Sky could even land a hit he wrapped it around his neck and through the other end over a lamppost, hoisted him up and tied it off content in allowing the boy hang there till he died. Russel was the next to die, but by far had the most interesting death. The Rider took notice of his shoulder armor and smiled evilly as the boy drove his daggers into the demonic forces stomach, the Rider ripped off his shoulder plate and took control of it turning it demonic like all things he touched. The newly remade armor was then slammed into the boy's face, the elongated spikes scrambling his brains, but not killing him. Finally, the fearless leader of the team decided to attack. His mace smashed into the head of the Rider, to the astonishment of the bigot his mace had absolutely no effect on the thing that stood in front of him. The Rider smiled, his demonic hand ripping the mace out of the boy's hand. Spinning Cardin around with his superior strength the monster bent the boy over and shoved the business end of the mace up the young man's ass. Lifting him up by it and preceded to play piñata with Sky's still living body. After serval minutes of playing the Rider put the now dead Leader down, mounted his motorcycle, and rode off. But before he left a small voice thanked him for saving her. Far off on one of the many roofs in Vale Mercury and Emerald stared in fear at all that had just happened. Due to the live feed on the scrolls they held. Under their feet was a combined puddle of yellow liquid. Emerald turned to Mercury.

"Hey so do you want to go join a…"

"A church and become a Nun and Monk?"

"Yeah I was thinking that too" and with that the two minions joined the church of Monty Oum. Then years after his death on his on hundred and twentieth birthday Mercury Black was inducted into Saint Hood joining Emerald who had been excepted twenty years after her death nine years before. Several weeks later Ruby awoke from her unconscious states. Once she made her presence known in her living room she was immediately crushed by her team, friends, and family several minutes went by of laughing and joking. It turned out that her friends had all stayed in a hotel on Patch waiting for the school to reopen after it was cleaned up from all the damage that the attack caused. After an hour of people having a very forced conversation the ever so blunt Yang finally asked the one question that everyone wanted to know.

"So Ruby what's with the magic eyes?"

"Sis, I can honestly not say it just happened with the Ghost Rider's prompting" then in a small voice Ruby added the fact that pushed her over the edge "... apparently the people who caused the attack also killed mom" by this point tears were forming at the edge of the young girls eyes, seeing this her friends and family immediately enveloped her in a hug. The hug lasted several minutes till everyone was sure that the younger girl was at least not going to dissolve into a crying mess.

"Maybe I should explain that" the people in the house turned to the open window revealing Johnny Blaze. By this point every on present know who or rather what he truly was. "But to do this I'll have to explain the history of the Rider" seeing no problem with this, Tai-Yang let the man in and asked him if a drink. "Water is fine, Thank you. First of the Riders real name is Zarathos this also all happened thousands of years ago. Now what you need to understand is that originally the Rider was an Angle of Justice created by Oum and sent to Remnant to be a force of Justice. Sadly, he was tricked by Mephistopheles (a high ranked demon) who torched him and turned him into what you saw at the battle of Beacon. But before he was captured Zarathos was able to send a small portion of his angelic power into a warrior was close by and apparently Oum liked this because he's had the power stay around those with silver eyes. Now before you ask all I'll tell you about how I got these powers is I sold my soul to save some one I loved…sadly they died anyway" To say everyone was shocked was an understanding they had not only learned the brief history of the Rider, but also the fact that the youngest of them has Angelically powered magic eyes. "well thanks for the water, but I have to go… Oh I almost forgot. Yang, Ruby said you're a fan so here" Johnny handed the girl a sighed poster with a personalized message which read 'Yang keep being a true bombshell' Johnny then handed Ruby a small card before leaving as his motorcycles engine faded into the distance Blake asked Ruby about the card. Turning it over everyone was stunned when they found the man's Scroll number with the quick message 'any of you can call me when you Truly need me, I can get any were in a matter of hours'.


End file.
